Perfect
by sane.allen
Summary: Allen Walker, to everyone his perfect, handsome talented and gifted even with the scar that marred his face. His everyone ideal model, but for Allen himself he's nothing like everyone thought of. But will everything change when he and Kanda Yuu, an actor and model, work together? What's more is that they have to live together? read & find out. Full summary inside. Yullen
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Perfect

**Genre:** Romance, Angst, Hurt & Comfort

**Pairings:** Kanda x Allen (Yullen)

**Author:** Sane. Allen

**Disclaimer:** I don't own D. Gray-man and its characters

**Summary:** Allen Walker, a famous pianist, singer, and model. To everyone his perfect, handsome talented and gifted even with the scar that marred his face. His everyone ideal model, but for Allen himself he's nothing like everyone thought of. To him his not perfect quite the opposite exactly, his far away from being perfect, with his deform arm he hide beneath his clothes and his dark past he sealed in his mind that he want it to stay there forever. But will everything change when he and Kanda Yuu, an actor and model, work together? What's more is that they have to live together? Can Kanda change everything about Allen and have him revealed his past willingly?

* * *

**Chapter one**

Spotlights were the only lights at the stadium where concert was held, bringing light to the singer, an angel in everyone eyes.

"Sore de mo tashika ni ai no katachi wo sagashita  
Tooku yori mo ima wo musunda nureta hitomi wa  
Dekireba kono mama tsutsumarete owaritai  
Sono negai wa yoru wa munashiku  
Asa wo tsurete kuru

Yasashikute atsukute hikyou na kisu de

Irodotte yo saigo no yoru tsuki ga terashiteru….."

The song ended and the fans scream the singer bowed at them before the light disappear…

A boy age 18 walks out from the back stage when the light turn off and went towards his dressing room.

"Allen!" someone shouted before Allen could enter the room and he look at the person before smiling. Allen Walker, a pianist singer and model. Everyone ideal model concert just ended and was going to his room to change clothes.

"What is it Komui-Nii-san(1)?" Allen ask, Komui Lee, Allen's manager smiled at him.

"I just want to tell you that your concert is amazing tonight like always… no this is the best!" Komui exclaimed Allen laugh at him.

"Didn't you always said the same thing Nii-san?" he asks, Komui smiled.

"Yeah I did but that's the only word I can express on your concert dear brother!" he said Allen nodded smiling.

"Anyway dress in a formal clothes I know how you hate 'that' clothes, also you'll be giving your fans some autograph ne~ my sweet baby brother is so famous that it won't be too long before he left big brother behind oooohhhh poor me!" Komui wailed Allen laugh then he went inside the room leaving Komui all alone at the hallway.

'That won't happen Nii-san, it's impossible.' Allen thought standing behind the door. Sighing deeply Allen went to the closet found on the other side of the room and look for his normal clothes, which is a long sleeve white shirt, a black vest and black pants with a red and white strip ribbon on the collar of his shirt, black combats boots and white gloves to finish everything. Allen preferred this clothes than his concert one which is a tight black tank top, tight black jeans, a black glove that reach to his shoulder blade on his left arm and a normal black glove on the other and the same boots to finish everything..

Allen sigh again, once he was free from his tight shirt before looking at the mirror, touching his deform left arm, a black one with a tattoo like kunai that was surrounding two circle at the shoulder blade, one circle is big and inside the big circle is a small circle.

"Why would someone want me? When all they love is my fake and outside appearance not the real Allen Walker who had a very, very dark past." Allen said to no one before fully taking off his clothes and wore his normal one before going out of the room and went to the hall of the stadium where he will be giving the autographs. When Allen arrive all of his fans standing in line scream 'Kyaaa! Allen-sama!' or 'Allen you're sooooo cute/handsome!' Allen sigh inwardly.

'Just as I thought they're only here because of my appearance,' he thought solemnly smiling his fake smile…

* * *

Should I continue or not?

Please review then I'll continue it…

Song- Monochrome no kiss (Kuroshitsuji)

Komui and Allen are not brother or foster brother, Komui is just Allen's manager and Allen called him Nii-san because Allen want to have an older sibling and Komui want to have a young sibling, and Lenalee is not in this story. The two just treat each other like family but Komui didn't know everything about his brother if you had any confusion on this part…..


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Perfect

Genre: Romance, Angst, Hurt & Comfort

Pairings: Kanda x Allen (Yullen)

Author: Sane. Allen

Disclaimer: I don't own D. Gray-man and its characters

Summary: Allen Walker, a famous pianist, singer, and model. To everyone his perfect, handsome talented and gifted even with the scar that marred his face. His everyone ideal model, but for Allen himself he's nothing like everyone thought of. To him his not perfect quite the opposite exactly, his far away from being perfect, with his deform arm he hide beneath his clothes and his dark past he sealed in his mind that he want it to stay there forever. But will everything change when he and Kanda Yuu, an actor and model, work together? What's more is that they have to live together? Can Kanda change everything about Allen and have him revealed his past willingly?

* * *

Chapter two

_Previously_

"_Why would someone want me? When all they love is my fake and outside appearance not the real Allen Walker who had a very, very dark past." Allen said to no one before fully taking off his clothes and wore his normal one before going out of the room and went to the hall of the stadium where he will be giving the autographs. When Allen arrive all of his fans standing in line scream 'Kyaaa! Allen-sama!' or 'Allen you're sooooo cute/handsome!' Allen sigh inwardly._

'_Just as I thought they're only here because of my appearance,' he thought solemnly smiling his fake smile…_

* * *

Present

Darkness

That's the only thing he saw

Tainted

The only word he felt

Monster

The only word they describe him

DARKNESS, TAINTED, MONSTER!

They won't stop. He saw no light around. He can still feel their hands on him, he can still hear the words they say even though years have pass. 4 or 3 years he didn't know for he already forgot everything. The light, he forgot how bright it was or how it felt, not physically but emotionally. Pure? No not there for he already lost it at the age of 10. Angel he never heard it for they judge him because of his appearance and because of that judgment he lost his purity, he lost the sight of the light. He lost E.V.E.R.Y.T.H.I.N.G.

* * *

"STOP!" Allen shouted woke up panting and sweating, clutching the blankets tightly, Allen slowly took a deep breath before releasing the blankets, he sighs deeply before taking deep breaths and slowly release it. It took him for a few minutes to fully compose to himself. Once he did, he left the room nude and went to the kitchen to drink a glass of water. After drinking Allen put the glass to the sink and turn the water on and watch it flow.

"Good Morning Allen!" Komui shouted once Allen entered their agency. The black order agency aka BOA are the once who took Allen in their care when they show and knew his talent.

"Good morning too, Komui-Nii-chan." Allen smiled.

"Well you look good today, so there's no need on fixing your appearances~." Komui delightfully said, Allen blink before tilting his head in confusion.

"Eh?" Komui blink his eyes before slapping his forehead.

"How stupid of me to forget!" he exclaimed. "There's a person going to come here from the Asian branch, and he'll be staying with you until his contract here ended!" Komui finished happily, but Allen paled at the words 'staying with you', Komui look at him worriedly.

"Allen what's wrong?" he asks, Allen look at him before fainting.

"ALLEEENNN!"

* * *

Few hours later Allen woke up at the agency's clinic. Groaning in pain, Allen hold his head with his gloved left hand.

"Allen you feel better?" Komui asks Allen nodded carefully.

"Yup, just tired." He mumbled Komui sigh in relief,

"I'm glad to hear that." He said Allen smiled.

"So earlier you said there's someone staying with me, what is that suppose to mean?" he asks, Komui sigh

"We thought you don't want to be alone, so we thought how about making someone to love with you and it just so happen that someone from the Asian branch had a contract with us for a year, so he'll be staying with you." Komui explained. Allen blink before sighing.

"Why my house?" Allen ask

"Because Allen you're the only one here in the agency who live alone and you're the youngest person here and! Your house should be considered as a mansion!" Komui exclaimed. Allen sigh

"Not my fault that my house was design to be like that." He mumbled Komui look at him before patting his head.

"Don't worry Allen, what happen in the past that you kept as a secret off will never happen again." Komui reassured, Allen nodded.

"When will he be arriving?" he asks, Komui blink before sighing again.

"Well we thought he'll arrive today but it was just his manager who arrive first, his manager said that your new friend is spending some time with his family this very moment, so he'll be arriving at your house anytime tomorrow." He explained

"Who's the manager and where will he be living?" Allen asks.

"His manager is Mr. Sokalo Winters (1) and he'll be staying with me." Allen sigh again for the nth time.

"Fine but I'm not sure if I'll be his friend or if he want to be my friend…" Allen blink looking at Komui. "Hold on, don't I have work tomorrow?" he asks tilting his head to the side cutely.

"CUTE!" Komui squealed before hugging Allen. "And no! you have a whole week day off, a reward for working of three weeks straight." He said Allen sigh, preparing for the worst.

'I hope so….' Allen thought thinking the words Komui said to him.

"_Don't worry Allen, what happen in the past that you kept secret will never happen again."_

* * *

**TBC**

**Hey guys thanks for the encouragement you gave to me and I'll keep on publishing to my stories if you keep on reviewing. Bye**

**Please Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Perfect

Genre: Romance, Angst, Hurt & Comfort

Pairings: Kanda x Allen (Yullen)

Author: Sane. Allen

Disclaimer: I don't own D. Gray-man and its characters

Summary: Allen Walker, a famous pianist, singer, and model. To everyone his perfect, handsome talented and gifted even with the scar that marred his face. His everyone ideal model, but for Allen himself he's nothing like everyone thought of. To him his not perfect quite the opposite exactly, his far away from being perfect, with his deform arm he hide beneath his clothes and his dark past he sealed in his mind that he want it to stay there forever. But will everything change when he and Kanda Yuu, an actor and model, work together? What's more is that they have to live together? Can Kanda change everything about Allen and have him revealed his past willingly?

* * *

Chapter three

_Previously_

"_CUTE!" Komui squealed before hugging Allen. "And no! you have a whole week day off, a reward for working of three weeks straight." He said Allen sigh, preparing for the worst._

'_I hope so….' Allen thought thinking the words Komui said to him._

"_Don't worry Allen, what happen in the past that you kept secret will never happen again."_

* * *

Present

Later that day

"I'm home!" Allen shouted, opening the door of his…. Errr….. Mansion. Closing the door and locking it, Allen went to the living room where he got tackled by a dog.

"Timcanpy!" Allen shouted before giggling non-stop when his dog, Timcanpy a golden retriever, began to lick at his face. A few minutes later the dog stop licking Allen, the latter look at his dog, chuckling.

"I'm fine Tim," Allen said before sighing deeply. Tim looks at him worriedly.

Allen looks at his dog before petting him carefully.

"Tim, starting tomorrow, it won't just be the two of us." Allen stated, Tim tilt his head to the side as if asking 'why' Allen smiled sadly.

"Tomorrow, someone from the Asian branch will come here and live with us until his contracted end." He explained Tim began to growl knowing why his master is getting distress. Allen look at his dog, shock before hugging him tightly.

"Tim! Protect me Tim!" Allen sobbed Tim whimpered, Allen smiled taking it as a yes.

"thank you Tim," he whispered….

* * *

The next day Allen woke up a lot earlier than his normal waking call on his day off. Normally he'll woke up around 10 am now he woke up at 5 just to clean the guest room, found to the right side of his room, where his new co-worker will sleep. Tim look at his master who is preparing the bed before sweeping the floor while Tim stands at the doorway. Allen sigh happily looking at the room before smiling sadly at the color of the room, dark blue curtains, dark blue carpet and bed sheets, a white closet/wardrobe, a white pillow, a nightstand and a TV just in front of the bed.

"Well I think it's better than my room." He stated thinking his room that was colored with black. Quite the opposite of his outer personality, Allen stood at the door way before hearing the telephone ring in the living room. Glancing at the room Allen close the door and went to the living room before picking the phone and put it on his ear. Allen remained silent and still waiting the person to speak.

"Allen-kun!" Allen sigh after hearing Komui's voice.

"Hai, Komui-Nii-san?" Allen asks before hearing Komui sigh in relied.

"I thought something happen to you! You weren't speaking when you answered the phone!" he exclaimed Allen chuckled.

"Nii-san, I'm sure you know that I won't speak in the phone unless the collar speaks." He stated Komui sigh.

"Alright but for once just speak when you pick the phone okay?" he requested

"Okay, Nii-san but why are you calling me by the way?" Allen asks.

"Oh right, I almost forgot, your new co-worker will be arriving there a few hours from now. So be prepared Allen-kun. This guy had a short temper and is very stoic." Komui explained.

'Just like me then ,' Allen thought before nodding.

"Alright, but who is he Nii-san? And when did he became an actor?" Allen ask Komui hum thinking before snapping his fingers.

"His name is Kanda Yuu and he entered the agency a year after you. You were found by the agency 3 years ago right? When you were 15?" he asks.

"Yeah, so I'm his senior then?" Allen asks,

"That's right but he is still two years older than you though." Komui stated.

"Okay, thank you for the information Nii-san."

"Alright take care!" Komui said before ending the call.

Allen put the phone down before sighing and look at the time then sigh again.

"10:03 am keh? Might as well cook lunch." Allen said out loud before proceeding at the kitchen, Allen look at the fridge then at the cupboard before finally deciding what to cook for lunch. Soba with beansprout flavor (^_^), it took Allen two hours of cooking that can feed a whole army. Allen took his own plate and began to eat 10 minutes later Allen is already washing the plate he used before hearing the doorbell ringing. Drying his hands Allen proceeded to the door inhaling deeply before opening it with Tim growling behind Allen in case it is not the one they are expecting. Allen open the door before looking at the man in front of him, blinking, while the said man looking around the mansion.

"Who are you?" Allen asks startling him, the man look at Allen then they both froze. Cobalt blue eyes meet silver eyes. after a few minutes of staring the man open his mouth.

"Kanda Yuu, your live in _partner."_ He stated….

* * *

**TBC**

**Please review…**


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Perfect

Genre: Romance, Angst, Hurt & Comfort

Pairings: Kanda x Allen (Yullen)

Author: Sane. Allen

Disclaimer: I don't own D. Gray-man and its characters

Summary: Allen Walker, a famous pianist, singer, and model. To everyone his perfect, handsome talented and gifted even with the scar that marred his face. His everyone ideal model, but for Allen himself he's nothing like everyone thought of. To him his not perfect quite the opposite exactly, his far away from being perfect, with his deform arm he hide beneath his clothes and his dark past he sealed in his mind that he want it to stay there forever. But will everything change when he and Kanda Yuu, an actor and model, work together? What's more is that they have to live together? Can Kanda change everything about Allen and have him revealed his past willingly?

* * *

Chapter four

_Previously_

"_10:03 am keh? Might as well cook lunch." Allen said out loud before proceeding at the kitchen, Allen look at the fridge then at the cupboard before finally deciding what to cook for lunch. Soba with beansprout flavor it took Allen two hours of cooking that can feed a whole army. Allen took his own plate and began to eat 10 minutes later Allen is already washing the plate he used before hearing the doorbell ringing. Drying his hands Allen proceeded to the door inhaling deeply before opening it with Tim growling behind Allen in case it is not the one they are expecting. Allen open the door before looking at the man in front of him, blinking, while the said man looking around the mansion._

"_Who are you?" Allen asks startling him, the man look at Allen then they both froze. Cobalt blue eyes meet silver eyes. after a few minutes of staring the man open his mouth._

"_Kanda Yuu, your live in partner." He stated…._

* * *

Present

"Kanda Yuu, you live in partner." Kanda stated Allen look at him before smiling his fake smile Kanda inwardly frown.

"Nice to meet you Kanda, I'm Allen Walker." Allen said reaching his hand out and Kanda took it.

"Come inside." Allen said moving aside, making a space for Kanda to enter who look around the mansion the moment he entered.

"Are you hungry?" Allen asks, Kanda nodded,

"A little,"

"Alright come with me." Allen said and walks towards the kitchen Kanda following him.

"I hope you don't mind to have a soba for lunch." Allen said putting the food at the plate. Kanda look at him.

"Its fine the only thing I ate anyway is soba," he stated Allen look at him before nodding and put the food on the table.

"Alright here, I'll bring your stuff to your room." Allen said, Kanda nodded and let Allen do his stuff while he eats, when Allen was out of sight Kanda look at the room again before smiling.

'I can't believe that I'm living with him.' Kanda thought, eating the food his first crush, idol, inspiration and first love cook. Kanda eat his food happily having a flashback of his memories when he fell in love with Allen.

* * *

_Flash back_

_**3 year ago**_

_A 17 years old Kanda walk at the streets together with a friend._

"_Nee Yuu, let's go on a date!" said a red haired boy. Kanda growl at him,_

"_NO YOU STUPID RABBIT!" he shouted walking Lavi still following him._

"_But you I love you!" Lavi shouted Kanda stop and glared at him._

"_Listen Lavi, I don't love you and never will be. So leave the hell alone!" Kanda shouted leaving Lavi their heart broken._

"_I'm home!" Kanda shouted the moment he arrive at his house._

"_Yuu come here!" Kanda's father shouted, making him frown._

"_What do you want old man?" Kanda asks, his father Tiedoll sigh,_

"_Yuu pack your things we're moving to china, I know how Lavi is bugging you, and I don't want you to lose your temper and kill him so we're moving." Tiedoll stated Kanda blink before smirking._

"_Finally!" he shouted and went to his room._

_**The next day at China**_

"_Woah man! This house is better than the one we stayed in japan!" shouted Daisya Kanda's second brother._

"_Thanks Marie for that Daisya, if he didn't join the BOA we won't be living in this place." Tiedoll smiled, Kanda grunt looking at the mansion with three floors, veranda on every room, and a huge garden, and gate._

"_Welcome father!" Marie greeted them when they entered the mansion._

"_Yo bro!" Daisya grin at him Marie nodded and look at Kanda who just bowed at him._

"_Let's go to the living room let the maids bring your stuff in your rooms." Marie stated they nodded and give their suitcase to the servants who are standing behind them bowing and followed Marie._

"_Alright, how was everything there in Japan?" Marie asks Kanda frown at him._

"_Che, the annoying rabbit won't stop pestering me that I should date him." Kanda stated Marie frown._

"_He won't stop even though you keep on rejecting him when you were still in high school?" Marie ask his family nodded._

"_Annoying brat." Daisya added, Kanda raise an eyebrow at him._

"_It's not that we have a hatred towards him Yuu-kun he's just annoying and beside if we find the person you promise to marry and Lavi is still pestering you, we won't know what will happen." Tiedoll said Kanda nodded. __**(A/N: I don't hate Lavi this is just his part of the story.)**_

"_So you still couldn't find him Kanda?" Marie asks Kanda nodded._

"_You should give up Kanda try to find another one." Daisya said flipping through the channel. Kanda glared at him._

"_Don't tell me what to do clown; He's the only person who understand me more than anyone else." He stated Daisya glance at him._

"_But what if he already forget about the promise you two made Kanda what will you do? Or what if he already had a lover Kanda what will you do?" Daisya asks, Kanda glance down to the floor looking defeated._

"_Daisya-kun!" Marie and Tiedoll scolded, Daisya flinch and sigh sadly._

"_Sorry bro, I just don't want to have your hopes up, when you found him." Daisya explained Kanda nodded before looking at Marie._

"_Your room is at the second floor the last door on the left hallway." Marie stated knowing Kanda wanted to be alone for the rest of the day. And without any word Kanda left the room and proceeded to his room._

"_BAKA DAISYA!" Kanda hear Tiedoll and Marie shouted followed by a terrified scream and some feet running. Kanda smiled before it turn to a sad smile._

"_Daisya's right, what if he did forget about me?" Kanda asks himself laying down on the bed._

_**Three days later**_

_Kanda sigh tiredly the moment he sat down at the couch of their living room, Tiedoll who is sitting across him reading a newspaper, lift his head up and look at him._

"_How did the enrollment go Yuu-kun?" he asks Kanda open one of his close eyes before closing it again._

"_Tired a lot of students went to enroll there. I can't believe they had that kind of system." Kanda answered Tiedoll hummed._

"_Yep, the Black Order University also known as the BO University, the university version of BOA, is allowing the students who graduated from them to be a part of their agency." Tiedoll stated._

"_That's how the BOA got a lot of employees' however the employees' they got came from different branches, the china branch will only get 10 students from the university." Marie explained when he entered the room._

"_Oh and your one the chosen Marie?" Tiedoll asks Marie nodded._

"_Ah, and I'm chosen as a musician, if Kanda graduated he can be an actor, model or maybe a violinist, you had that can of talent right Kanda?" Marie asks looking at Kanda who nodded._

"_Yup but I'm sure I'm not going to be chosen with one of the top ten." Kanda answered._

"_Top ten?" Tiedoll asks._

"_Those are the honors students of the university and those who will be immediately an employee of the agency within a day and can start working their role within a week." Marie explained, Tiedoll nodded before looking at Kanda._

"_I'm sure you'll be one of them Kanda if you work hard." Tiedoll stated Marie nodded._

"_Well now that you mentioned about working hard three months ago there was a new employee that the main branch found and is immediately became famous within two weeks." Marie stated they look at him surprise._

"_Within two weeks he's already famous?" Kanda asks Marie nodded._

"_Yup, oh and he's probably having another concert right now." Marie said turning the TV on and put it on their channel._

"_You had your channel?" Kanda asks Marie nodded._

"_Ah there he is, oh he's singing his first song concert." Marie stated, curios Kanda and Tiedoll look at the TV and only to have their breath to be caught in their throats._

"_Oh we're a bit late." Marie mumble but it was unheard by Kanda._

"_Sore de mo tashika ni ai no katachi wo sagashita  
Tooku yori mo ima wo musunda nureta hitomi wa  
Dekireba kono mama tsutsumarete owaritai  
Sono negai wa yoru wa munashiku  
Asa wo tsurete kuru_

_Yasashikute atsukute hikyou na kisu de_

_Irodotte yo saigo no yoru tsuki ga terashiteru….."_

"_And the crowd went wild!" the reporter shouted looking at the boy in the stage and the crowd who are all shouting his name._

"_ALLEEENNN! ALLLEEENNN!" the crowd cheered. Kanda blink when the TV immediately went black._

"_What the-?" Kanda asks looking at Marie who smirk._

"_Your mouth is open wide Kanda." he stated, Kanda blink before looking away blushing._

"_Could it be Yuu-kun that this person caught your interest?" Tiedoll asks_

"_Che, that got nothing to do-"_

"_Allen Walker." Marie interfere him, Kanda glance at him before looking away._

"_Ne Kanda I think the one you held for that person you promise to be married with is just an infatuation." Daisya said, Kanda glared at him,_

"_It's not!" Kanda shouted angrily._

"_Yes it is Kanda, keep on watching Allen on the TV and I'm sure you'll know that it's just an infatuation." Daisya insisted, Kanda glared at him even more and left the room but did what Daisya said, he keep on watching Allen, even when the university school days began and there Kanda finally notice that what he only have to the person was just an infatuation._

"_Ne Marie. You said if I work hard I can be one of the top ten rights?" Kanda asks one day, Marie nodded._

"_Yes why?" he asks_

"_I'll try my best to be one of those top ten." Kanda stated his family smiled at him._

'_Kanda had finally move on.'_

* * *

**TBC**

**Please reviews there are more chapters to come if you did….**

**And thank you for those who review my chapters ne~~~~**


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Perfect

Genre: Romance, Angst, Hurt & Comfort

Pairings: Kanda x Allen (Yullen)

Author: Sane. Allen

Disclaimer: I don't own D. Gray-man and its characters

Summary: Allen Walker, a famous pianist, singer, and model. To everyone his perfect, handsome talented and gifted even with the scar that marred his face. His everyone ideal model, but for Allen himself he's nothing like everyone thought of. To him his not perfect quite the opposite exactly, his far away from being perfect, with his deform arm he hide beneath his clothes and his dark past he sealed in his mind that he want it to stay there forever. But will everything change when he and Kanda Yuu, an actor and model, work together? What's more is that they have to live together? Can Kanda change everything about Allen and have him revealed his past willingly?

* * *

Chapter four

_Previously_

"_Yes it is Kanda, keep on watching Allen on the TV and I'm sure you'll know that it's just an infatuation." Daisya insisted, Kanda glared at him even more and left the room but did what Daisya said, he keep on watching Allen, even when the university school days began and there Kanda finally notice that what he only have to the person was just an infatuation._

"_Ne Marie. You said if I work hard I can be one of the top ten rights?" Kanda asks one day, Marie nodded._

"_Yes why?" he asks_

"_I'll try my best to be one of those top ten." Kanda stated his family smiled at him._

'_Kanda had finally move on.'_

* * *

Present

_Still Kanda's flash back_

_Kanda came home and sigh tiredly before turning the TV on and put the channel we're they'll show Allen's concerts and music videos. Kanda smiled when he saw Allen singing before slowly frowning._

"_What the-?" he asks himself when he look closely at Allen's face and saw the smile was force._

'_What wrong with him?' he asks himself and starting from that they Kanda notice that every thing Allen did was force and his eyes held sorrow, pain and sadness. One night Kanda came to a decision he'll make Allen smiled like an angel and to do so he'll work and graduate from the school as one of the top ten and he did. On the day of the graduation Kanda was announce as the top one and was immediately hired by the asian branch._

_End of flash back_

* * *

'And after that I need to wait two years before I could be transfer here but I never expected to be partnered with him.' Kanda thought to himself.

"Kanda-san!" Allen's voice startled Kanda from reviewing his past and immediately look up where he saw Allen's face looking at him worriedly.

"Are you alright Kanda-san?" Allen asks Kanda nodded and look down to see his bowl empty.

'I eat it all already?' he asks himself Allen blink at him before taking Kanda's bowl and replacing it with another.

"Here, have another round." Allen said smiling, Kanda frown at him.

'It's fake.' He thought before tsk-ing and continued to eat. Few minutes later Allen is now leading the way to Kanda's room.

"This is your room Kanda-san, the room across yours is mine." Allen said opening Kanda's room who frown at him.

"Stop with the san, Kanda is enough." He stated Allen blink at him and smiled.

"Hai, Kanda." He said, "Well, I need to do something so I'll be leaving you in your room for few hours if you need anything, you can find me at the audio, the door below the stairs." He added, Kanda nodded and look around the room. Allen sigh and left the room, proceeding downstairs.

After Allen close the door, Kanda take a good look at his room taking every detail that Allen had gone and prepared.

"Is he leaving here with just his dog?" Kanda mumbled before going to the bed and sitting only to gasp, looking behind, then touch the bed.

"Yep its silk, a very fine silk." He smiled, before laying down at the bed, Kanda sigh happily before frowning.

'His smiles, are all force, its like his hiding something, something terrible.' Kanda thought before rolling over to the side. 'But it's not like he'll tell me what's wrong, I mean he probably didn't who I was until now.' He added before sighing and unpack his clothes at the closet standing beside his bed.

'I wonder what'll happen from now on, do I have to be blunt like how I'm always am? Or do I have to earn his trust before doing something stupid?' Kanda thought again before sighing.

"So much for requesting to have six months contract here, I can't even start a conversation with him. This is a mess." He mumbled and focus on unpacking.

* * *

Meanwhile Allen leaned at the doorway of his music room before entering.

"Kanda Yuu, who really are you?" Allen asks himself, before gripping his head feeling dizzy.

"God," he groan and open his eyes looking at his white grand piano, before an image flash through his eyes making it go wide. He immediately lean away from the door away and fell on his knees hugging himself.

'What was that?' he asks himself before gripping his head again when another picture flash in his memory.

"No…." he mumbled before shakily standing up and proceed to sit at the piano bench, opening the lid of the key board. Allen touch it before groaning in pain.

"Damn it." He grunted before beginning to play a song to ignore the pain in his head like he always did.

"Konna ni tsumetai tobarino fukakude  
Anatawa hitori de nemutteru  
Inori no utagoe sabishii noharawo  
Chiisana hikari ga terashiteta

Anata no yume wo miteta  
Kodomo no youni waratteta  
Natsukashiku mada tooku  
Sore wa mirai no yakusoku  
Itsuka midori no asa ni  
Itsuka tadori tsukeruto  
Fuyu gareta kono sora wo  
Shinjiteiru kara, Fields of Hope…"

Meanwhile at Kanda's room while Allen begin to play Kanda heard a piano playing stopping at what he was doing he look up and went outside before freezing.

"This song, it's so familiar." He mumbled before following the song and stop in front of the music room where he heard Allen's voice.

'Hearing his voice in person, it's so beautiful.' Kanda thought slowly opening the door.

"Umarete kita hini dakishime kureta  
Yasashii ano te wo sagashiteru  
Inori no utagoe hitotsu kiete mata hajimaru  
Tayorinaku setsunaku tsudzuku

Itsuka midori no asae  
Subete noyoru wo koete  
Sore wa tada hitori zutsu  
Mitsukete yuku basho wa tada

Ima watada kono mune de  
Anata wo atatametai  
Nasukashiku mada tooi  
Yasuragi no tame ni  
Fields of hope

Natsukashiku mada tooi  
Yakusoku no nohara  
Fields of Hope (3x)"

Allen stop and look at the key pieces, Kanda eyes went wide when the song ended.

'Who really are you?' they both thought…

* * *

**TBC**

**Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait, I had to reformat my Laptop because it just kept on hanging up and I just got back, by the way thank you for those who reviewed and followed my work, please continue to support me…. ****J**

**Please REVIEW!**!


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Perfect

Genre: Romance, Angst, Hurt & Comfort

Pairings: Kanda x Allen (Yullen)

Author: Sane. Allen

Disclaimer: I don't own D. Gray-man and its characters

Summary: Allen Walker, a famous pianist, singer, and model. To everyone his perfect, handsome talented and gifted even with the scar that marred his face. His everyone ideal model, but for Allen himself he's nothing like everyone thought of. To him his not perfect quite the opposite exactly, his far away from being perfect, with his deform arm he hide beneath his clothes and his dark past he sealed in his mind that he want it to stay there forever. But will everything change when he and Kanda Yuu, an actor and model, work together? What's more is that they have to live together? Can Kanda change everything about Allen and have him revealed his past willingly?

* * *

Chapter five

* * *

_Previously_

_Natsukashiku mada tooi  
Yakusoku no nohara  
Fields of Hope (3x)"_

_Allen stop and look at the key pieces, Kanda eyes went wide when the song ended._

'_Who really are you?' they both thought…_

* * *

Present

"So what do you think of the food?" Allen asks, smiling at Kanda who just look at him before opening his mouth.

"It's alright but I'm not really favor of sweets, like dango, but thanks for the food." Kanda said, Allen tilt his head to the side and smiled.

"I'm glad, also sorry ne, about the sweets. Tomorrow I'll cook sushi and soba is that alright with you?" Allen asks Kanda nodded and look around the house.

"For a famous person like you, it's hard to believe that you live all by yourself, well you and your dog that is." Kanda stated looking at timcanpy who is petted by Allen and giving him some treats.

"You'll get use to it, besides, if you live alone for ten years the more you get use to it." Allen stated, Kanda blink at him before scowling.

"What do you mean for ten years? Where are your parents during those time?" he asks, Allen glance at him before petting Tim in the head.

"Actually I don't know my parents or any family for that matter; I was an orphaned, I lived at a orphanage until I was five and escaped at six age, I live in the streets since then." Allen explained, Kanda glance down before looking at Allen.

"We're you alone?" he asks Allen shake his head.

"Not really I had a friend for 2 years but one day he disappeared and I didn't see him again, the funny thing is I don't remember his name or his face even," Allen smiled sadly before freezing. Kanda blink and raise an eyebrow.

"Something wrong?" he asks Allen shakes his head and smiled at Kanda, forcedly.

"Nothing, I better get going ne, good night Kanda." Allen said before standing immediately and run away from the room.

"Wha- Wait!" Kanda shouted already too late because Allen is running at the hallway. Kanda blink and look at the plates before sighing sadly.

'Damn,' he thought before gathering the plates.

* * *

Allen immediately lock his door when arrived inside his room, and slide down to the floor.

"Baka, Baka, BAKA!" he shouted hitting his head. "Why did you tell him that? Why did you open up immediately, baka Allen!" he scolded, himself crying.

'Why did you leave me alone even left me alone, anata?' he thought covering his mouth with is hand and sobbed. It took Allen minutes to calm down and began to take off his clothes before lying down in his bed and began to sleep, dreaming about his dark past…

* * *

_Dream_

"_I'm scared, anata where are you?" a young Allen asks, cowering behind a crate hugging his legs. Allen sobbed and froze when he heard footsteps going towards where he is. Allen bite his lips and covered his brown haired with his hood._

'_Anata!' he screamed in his mind._

"_Kichona?" he heard a gentle voice asks, snapping his head to the side Allen saw a figure kneeling beside him but couldn't see his face._

"_Anata!" he cried and hug the figure, said figure hug him back._

"_Gomen, I was making sure that your safe," he said, Allen nodded._

"_I'm just glad your back," Allen said…_

* * *

…_.._

"_NO! let me go!" Allen shouted, struggling at his capturers, kneeling, two men holding his arms and one man standing in front of him._

"_Calm down boy, just allow us to do what we want, and then we'll release you." A man said Allen shakes his head_

"_NO! if my anata saw you, he'll beat you to death!" Allen screamed, only to be laughed._

"_Your anata is dead!" the man shouted Allen froze…._

"_NO!"_

…_._

* * *

"_Anata, where are you? Anata…" Allen sobbed…._

"_You liar, liar, you're a liar anata!" he shouted_

_End of Dream_

* * *

"ANATA!" Allen shouted, waking up from his nightmare panting, he look around his room and at his bed, it took Allen a few moments to register his door pounding.

"Oi, Moyashi!" he heard Kanda shouted, taking a deep breath Allen stands up, forgetting that his naked and proceed to walk at the door. When Allen reach the door he put his hand at the doorknob and open it.

"Kanda?" he asks, and saw Kanda looking at him worriedly.

"What's wrong? I heard you shout….ing…." Kanda trailed and turned around immediately, planning to hide his blush. Allen blink and look down and finally noticed that his nude, Allen blink again and look at Kanda who is looking at him over his shoulder.

"Aren't you going to where some clothes?" Kanda asks, Allen just blink before shaking his head.

"Nope, I don't mind being naked." He said Kanda look ahead and blush more.

"B-baka! You're not alone in this mansion of yours! You need to wear clothes!" Kanda shouted, Allen blink before chuckling.

"You know, you remind me of my friend that disappeared," he said, Kanda turn around and look at him in the eyes, forcing his eyes to just look at the face never going down.

"What do you mean?" he asks, Allen chuckled and leaned at the door.

"I remember when we were leaving in the streets, he doesn't want me to go out from our place, or go and take a bath without him. A very protective person he is, and I like anata that way." Allen said before freezing again and look at Kanda who look shock, Allen panic and immediately slam the door shut, snapping Kanda from his stance who immediately pounded in his door.

"Hold on Moyashi, who do you mean anata!? Moyashi?!" Kanda shouted, inside Allen shakes his head and cried before stopping, when he heard something he absolutely wanted to hear all those years.

"KICHONA!"

**TBC**

**kichona- precious**

**anata- dear**


	7. Chapter 7

Title: Perfect

Genre: Romance, Angst, Hurt & Comfort

Pairings: Kanda x Allen (Yullen)

Author: Sane. Allen

Disclaimer: I don't own D. Gray-man and its characters

Summary: Allen Walker, a famous pianist, singer, and model. To everyone his perfect, handsome talented and gifted even with the scar that marred his face. His everyone ideal model, but for Allen himself he's nothing like everyone thought of. To him his not perfect quite the opposite exactly, his far away from being perfect, with his deform arm he hide beneath his clothes and his dark past he sealed in his mind that he want it to stay there forever. But will everything change when he and Kanda Yuu, an actor and model, work together? What's more is that they have to live together? Can Kanda change everything about Allen and have him revealed his past willingly?

* * *

Chapter six

* * *

_Previously_

"_I remember when we were leaving in the streets, he doesn't want me to go out from our place, or go and take a bath without him. A very protective person he is, and I like anata that way." Allen said before freezing again and look at Kanda who look shock, Allen panic and immediately slam the door shut, snapping Kanda from his stance who immediately pounded in his door._

"_Hold on Moyashi, who do you mean anata!? Moyashi?!" Kanda shouted, inside Allen shakes his head and cried before stopping, when he heard something he absolutely wanted to hear all those years._

"_KICHONA!"_

* * *

Present

"KICHONA!" Kanda shouted, Allen froze before sniffing and shakes his head.

"Kichona, it's you right kichona!?" Kanda asks, Happy, scared, shock and fear were the feelings he felt.

"Kichona please open the door…." Kanda pleaded leaning his forehead to the door.

"NO!" Kanda snapped his head to look at the door, when he heard Allen shouted.

"Kichona…" he whispered, on the other side of the door Allen shakes his head, sitting on the floor.

"You're not my Anata! Anata is no longer here!" he scream holding his head with both of his hands.

"Kichona, it's really me your Anata… when we were young we promised each other that we'll marry when we're older… Kichona please…. Open the door….." Kanda pleaded Allen sobbed covering his mouth.

"Where were you….?" Kanda heard Allen asks. He look at the door.

"Kichona?" he called…

"Where were you when I need you?! Where you when I need someone to comfort?! You said you'll protect me, then where were you when I was in danger!? Where were you when I was…." Here Kanda, who is looking at the floor, heard a sob and something that made his blood froze and saw red. "Rape?"

'Rape….rape….my kichona was raped….' He thought before pounding at the door.

"Kichona! Open the door what do you mean by rape!? Kichona!" he shouted then the door open Kanda immediately went inside and saw Allen sitting at the bedside, hugging himself and crying.

"Kichona!" Kanda shouted and immediately hug Allen tightly while Allen keep on hitting his chest. Kanda flinched and winced but bear it for his Kichona suffered a lot. An hour later Allen's punch began to weak and then he hug Kanda like he was his life time, Kanda keep on hushing him, comforting him and telling him sweet words…

"Anata…." Allen cried.

"Kichona what do you mean by rape?" Kanda asks and hug Allen tightly when he froze.

"I was raped when you disappeared, some men, three of them barge in our house, they grab my arm and began to touch me, sexually assaulted me, but they didn't do anything more than fucking my mouth with their. It keep on going and I keep on waiting for you until I left the house a year and went to this country where something happen, worst than anything. I was kidnapped, drag to a storage house and kept their as a prisoner. Then they stripped me from my clothes, ripping it apart and touch my body, I screamed them to stop, they gagged me, I cried for help they hit, I prayed for you, you were never there, then they entered me, I screamed, I bleed and they moan and cum, I never thought that it would be like that, I felt dirty when they did it, I want you to be my first, yet they were my first and it was a painful one. It kept on going for years 3 or 4 I don't know but I manage to escape and I was found by Komui and then the agency and the-."

"ALLENNN!" Kanda shouted shaking Allen's shoulder who snapped from his story telling.

"Anata?" Allen asks confused.

"What's wrong with you?! Why are telling me your story emotionlessly! Did they break you that much that you don't felt any emotion when you talk! Allen!" Kanda shouted and stop when he saw tears falling from Allen's eyes.

"Anata where were you?" Allen asks Kanda shakes his head and hugged him.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." Kanda said rocking back and forth.

"Erase it, Kanda erase their dirt from me…" Allen said looking at Kanda who look down.

"I plan to… and I promise I'll never ever let you go, I promise…" Kanda promised, Allen look at him sadly.

"Don't make promises you can't keep." He said Kanda shakes his head.

"I'll seal my promis to you with a kiss." Kanda said Allen look at him wide eyes before closing it and Kanda leaned down and kissed him…

* * *

**TBC**

**Please review…**


	8. Chapter 8

Title: Perfect

Genre: Romance, Angst, Hurt & Comfort

Pairings: Kanda x Allen (Yullen)

Author: Sane. Allen

Disclaimer: I don't own D. Gray-man and its characters

Summary: Allen Walker, a famous pianist, singer, and model. To everyone his perfect, handsome talented and gifted even with the scar that marred his face. His everyone ideal model, but for Allen himself he's nothing like everyone thought of. To him his not perfect quite the opposite exactly, his far away from being perfect, with his deform arm he hide beneath his clothes and his dark past he sealed in his mind that he want it to stay there forever. But will everything change when he and Kanda Yuu, an actor and model, work together? What's more is that they have to live together? Can Kanda change everything about Allen and have him revealed his past willingly?

* * *

Chapter seven

* * *

_Previously_

"_Erase it, Kanda erase their dirt from me…" Allen said looking at Kanda who look down._

"_I plan to… and I promise I'll never ever let you go, I promise…" Kanda promised, Allen look at him sadly._

"_Don't make promises you can't keep." He said Kanda shakes his head._

"_I'll seal my promise to you with a kiss." Kanda said Allen look at him wide eyes before closing it and Kanda leaned down and kissed him…_

* * *

Present

Kanda leaned down and kissed Allen who kiss back almost immediately, moaning in pleasure. Kanda pulled back and look at Allen.

"Eager are we?" he asks, Allen smiled at him, when Kanda slowly lay him down to the bed. They look at each other lovingly before Allen look away from him, making Kanda to frown and grab his chin.

"What's wrong Allen?" Kanda asks, Allen glance at him.

"Aren't you disgusted by me?" he asks, "I've been used so many times that I lost count, that I fear anyone who touches me, even you even when it looks like I wasn't…" Allen stated Kanda sigh but before he could speak, Allen began to sob.

"I'm dirty Kanda, so use… yet I ask you to remove their dirt from me... I'm not worthy to be with you… i—"

"Enough Allen!" Kanda shouted, stopping Allen from his mumbles and look at him crying. "Don't talk like that to yourself…" Kanda said wiping Allen's tear.

"Listen to me Allen. You're worthy to be with me… the moment I saw you on that day at the streets I know your someone that I'll treasure. No matter who you are, no matter how dirty you are… Allen is Allen my Kichona is always Allen… even if you turn the world upside down… Allen is my kichona… my Moyashi." He said, Allen look at him before chuckling.

"That's the corniest thing I ever heard from you or probably the sweetest." He said, Kanda smirk and said a 'shut up' before kissing Allen again this time with vigor. Allen moaned in his mouth parting his lips open and they fought for dominance, before Kanda won tasting every corner of Allen's delicious mouth before separating with a trail of saliva following…

**Warning: Lemon….Lemon…..Lemon….Lemon…..Lemon….Lemon…..Lemon….Lemon…..Lemon….Lemon**

"Well, it's a good thing that you're naked. It won't waste more of our time." Kanda said licking his lips while taking off his clothes.

"Then you must be glad that I got rape…" Allen mumbled and gasp, tilts his head down when Kanda grab his member.

"I was not glad that you got rape… nor was I glad that your sleeping naked. Kichona is for me only and I regret not being there for you but now there's nothing to worry for I will fuck you senseless, that you won't feel their touch but mine only." Kanda growled pumping Allen's member.

"Mmm…. Ahh…" Allen moaned when Kanda played with his head before taking it to his mouth.

"AH!" Allen moaned loudly… "Anata….ah… don't….. i-it feels….ngh…. weird…" Allen panted, and moaned when Kanda chuckled and bobbed his head.

"Ahhhh!" Allen shouted few minutes later, Kanda eagerly swallowed Allen' seed before, crawling up and kiss Allen hungrily.

"Delicious," Kanda said licking his lips making Allen blush. "Can you do the same thing to me, Kichona?" Kanda asks, smirking.

"I-i-i…" Allen stuttered looking away before nodding. "But don't blame me, if I'm not good." He added, Kanda smirk at him before sitting at the headboard and brought Allen's near him. Allen look at Kanda's member, gulping before experimentally licking it, from the bottom to the top. Allen glance at Kanda who bit his lips, stopping any sound to came out from his mouth.

'Try me…' Allen thought before swallowing Kanda whole, which Kanda couldn't stop moaning in pleasure.

"Oh….that's it…. Yeah…" Kanda moan, grabbing Allen's head, his hand gripping the soft silver hair, that minutes later Kanda burst inside Allen's mouth who gasp in shock before swallowing it whole.

"God, you very experience…." Kanda panted, bringing Allen's face to his level only to have his heart broke. "Allen?" he called softly, wiping Allen's tears with his thumb, looking at Allen eyes which had dull in color.

"Allen?" he called again, bringing Allen real eyes color back.

"Anata?" he asks softly, Kanda nodded and kiss him.

"It's just me Kichona, just me…." Kanda whispered, Allen sobbed and hugged him.

"Should we continue?" Kanda asks, Allen nodded.

"I want to feel anata." He said, Kanda nodded and put three fingers in front of Allen who without knowing suck it. Kanda watch his lover expression carefully, wanting to know if Allen's is comfortable, before pulling his finger out and slowly trailed down to Allen's hole. Allen flinch when he felt something circling his entrance.

"Shhhh…." Kanda comforted him before inserting one finger. Allen bit his lip before looking at Kanda who gaze softly at him, reassuring him. Allen nodded before relaxing, making Kanda smiled before beginning to thrust his finger inside Allen. It took Allen a minute to get use of the intrusion before Kanda put his second finger, the same with another. When Allen fully got use of it, Kanda pulled his finger and rolling them over, making Kanda to be on top of him and Allen below.

"Are you sure, Moyashi?" Kanda asks, Allen nods, smiling at him. Kanda then grabs Allen's thigh bringing near Allen's chest, lining his member at Allen's entrance.

"Ready Allen? I'm going in slowly…" Kanda said, before going inside Allen, slowly.

"AH!" Allen gasps in pain, pausing Kanda from continuing.

"Kichona?" he asks, Allen nodded.

"I'm not use to it, ngh…. I was… AH!" Allen gasped out when Kanda thrust inside him fully.

"Sorry… Allen… I can't…. take it…." Kanda said, Allen nodded, a minute or so pass. Allen look at Kanda and kiss his lips.

"I'm…. ready…." He said, Kanda nodded and slowly thrust inside Allen, trying to find his prostate fast, so that when he pound inside his lover, Allen would only feel pleasure.

"Ah!... there…!" Allen shouted, seconds later, making Kanda to smirk.

"Sorry Kichona, but you aren't going to walk for some days." Kanda said and began to thrust inside Allen. Hitting his prostate head on, with a fast and hard thrust.

"Ah…ah…..ah….!" Allen moaned and moaned, never once in his life could he feel this kind of pleasure.

"So….tight…." Kanda moaned out

"ANATA!" Allen shouted as a warning. Kanda smirk widen and began to thrust inside Allen, tripling his speed and strength.

"Ki-kichona….to—together…" he said, grabbing Allen's member pumping it.

"Ah….ah…ah! Yuu!" Allen shouted, his seed coming out covering his and Kanda's chest and stomach. Kanda grunt when clench around him before following suit…

**End of Lemon**

Kanda and Allen panted, then the former lay down besides the latter, never taking his member out.

"Stay…" Allen stated hugging Kanda, who hug him back. "Don't pull out yet, I want to feel you Yuu." He said Kanda chuckled and stroke Allen's hair.

"I feel like I just took your innocent." He stated Allen playfully glared at him.

"I'm still innocent you know," he protest Kanda raise an eyebrow.

"You sure? Your sleeping naked, probably walking naked at night." Kanda narrowed his eyes when Allen shrug.

"It became an habit. When I was kidnapped, they rip my clothes and left me naked after they're done with me…" Allen trailed off, sighing inwardly. 'Anata will remain the same..' he thought when he felt Kanda's aura darken.

"Please don't tell me they left you like that during winter?" he growled out.

"They do, but they also put a heater there." Allen said, snuggling to Kanda's side who sigh.

"I'll kill them." He promise getting a chuckle from Allen.

"Sure, kill them after we got our sleep, I'm tired." He said, Kanda sigh before putting a blanket over their naked body.

"Good night kichona." Kanda said,

"Good nigh Anata…" Allen yawned mumbling a 'I love you' to Kanda who froze before smiling.

"Love you too." He whispered 'I got you back Kichona, maybe following their suggestion isn't bad at all.' He added before going to sleep,

* * *

**TBC**

**Please review**


End file.
